A Lobster's Tale
by Greyhawk750
Summary: We all know the story of how Lobsters meet and fall in love. But what happens when they go seperate ways? Please RR
1. Breaking The News

We all know the story of how Lobsters meet and fall in love. But what happens when Lobsters go their separate ways? This fic is loosely based on Season 5.

**Breaking The News**

"What about you, Chandler. What's your favorite number", Monica asked. Chandler thought for a few seconds and said "7". She turned to Phoebe and said "What about you" and Phoebe said her favorite number was 13, because it was lucky. "How is 13 lucky", Chandler said, saying that was the most unlucky number ever. Monica asked Joey what his favorite number was and Joey replied "2,123" and Monica asked why that was lucky and he said that was the number of times he's had sex.

"Again, tell me exactly how 13 is lucky", Chandler asked and Phoebe said "It just is... except for my 13th birthday when I was being chased by a madman, who in his own words, wanted to barbeque me... then there was the time I got 13 tickets from the police. And then there was the time I only had $13 in the bank... you know what? I'm starting to think 13 is not lucky after all". Phoebe asked how Rachel was and Monica said it was hard, seeing Ross married... even though Ross and Emily were not exactly on speaking terms.

"Emily is so wrong for Ross. He should be with Rachel, because they are lobsters after all", Phoebe said. "Look", Monica said, "Whatever we may think of Emily is irrelevant. She married Ross and we just all have to accept it. Besides wouldn't you be mad if you were the one getting married and your husband said somebody else's name at the alter". A few minutes later and Ross entered, in a daze. "What is it, sweetie", Monica asked her brother.

"I finally convinced Emily to work on our relationship", Ross announced. "That's so great", Monica said as Ross shook his head and said "She said she would come to New York". Joey smiled and said that was great as Ross looked serious and said "As long I promise to never see Rachel again". Everybody was eerily silent, staring at him in disbelief. "What", Monica asked, visibly shocked by the news. "Emily said if I wanted to stay married, I can never see Rachel again".

"What are you going to do", Phoebe asked. Ross sighed and said "I can't have another failed marriage. What choice do I have". Joey said "How can you just cut Rachel out of your life like that? You've loved her ever since you were in the 9th grade" Ross nodded and said "I know, but I'm married to Emily now and I have to do what I can to make this work". About an hour later and Rachel returns as Monica said "Hey, did you guys see that new stop sign by the curb". Chandler got up and said "I've only heard people talk about it. Let's go see it". They leave, to give Ross and Rachel some privacy and Rachel chuckled as she put her purse down and said "You've seen one stop sign, you've seen them all".

Ross chuckled nervously as Rachel said "Oh, we're going to the movies tonight. Why don't you come with us". Ross sighed and said that he had things that needed to be done. "What kind of things", Rachel asked and Ross said "Just... things". Rachel walked over to Ross and said "Are you ok? You've been acting strange these past few days". Ross shrugged and said "I just have to go over some relationship stuff with Emily".

"What kind of stuff", Rachel asked, "Maybe I can help". Ross shook his head and said "Thanks, but I sort of need to do this by myself". Rachel sat down and said "Ok, but if you ever need somebody to talk to, or a shoulder to lean on, I'm always here". It broke Rachel's heart seeing her friend like this and felt that he didn't deserve to be strung along, like a little lost puppy. "Ross", Rachel said, "Whatever Emily wants, just do it. You love her, so just do whatever she wants"

Ross looked at her, and with a sad sigh said "Normally that would be great advice... but what she wants... is for me to never see you again". Rachel chuckled and said "Yeah right. And what did you tell her". Rachel looked into his eyes and knew it wasn't one of his jokes and said "Oh my God... seriously Ross, what did you tell her". Ross looked at her as Rachel put her hand over her mouth and said "Oh God, you told her yes, didn't you".

"I'm so sorry Rachel. But I have to make this marriage work. I just have to". Rachel sat down, letting everything sink in as Ross said "But the good news is we can still hang out, until Emily comes in a few more weeks". Rachel jumped up and clapped "Oh really? That IS good news. I'm the luckiest person in the world". Ross said he was sorry and felt horrible about the whole situation. "I love you, Rachel and always will". Rachel glared at Ross and said "But maybe I don't love you". Ross looked at her, hurt that she would even think that, much less say that. "Get out of my apartment. I don't ever want to see you again", Rachel snapped.

"Rach, please. Let's don't end it like this", Ross begged. "I SAID GET OUT" Rachel screamed as she went into her room and slammed the door.


	2. The Actor

**The Actor**

Rachel was still in her room, when Monica returned around 45 minutes later, calling her name as she placed her leather purse on the table. Rachel opened the door, slowly traipsed over to the sofa and sat down with a defeated sigh. Monica asked where Ross was, as Rachel buried her head into her hands and said "I told him to get out, and that I didn't love him any more" Monica made her way over to the sofa, and sat down next to her and she looked up at her friend and said "But I do. I love your nerdy brother so much, it breaks my heart". Monica smiled slightly and said "I know you do, and I know this can't be easy for you"

Ross is sitting on a stool, in a bar across town with a half-empty bottle of beer in his hand, and 3 empty bottles in front of him. Joey and one of his many girlfriends just stepped inside, talking and laughing. Joey glances towards the bar and sees Ross and he turns to his date and said "I'm sorry, do you mind if we cut this short? That's my best friend and he's been having a really rough week". She smiled and said "Sure and he is lucky to have a great best friend". They share a kiss before he walks over to the bar, sits down next to Ross and orders a beer.

The barkeep hands Joey an icy-cold bottle as he opens it, looks at Ross and said "I take it things didn't go so great, huh". He took a sip of beer as Ross said "She said she didn't love me anymore, man. I knew she would have a problem with this, but I never expected to hear those words from her". He paused to take a sip of beer and added, "It's like she took a knife, and sliced my heart in half". Joey nodded lightly and said "I know, dude. But just give her some time, ok? She's angry and upset, and right now the best thing you can do, is just give her all the space she needs. The barkeep returned and asked Joey "You're friend isn't driving, right". Joey shook his head and told Ross to hand over the keys, which he did.

"C'mon", Joey said as he got up, "We're going to a movie". Ross said "Oh, why don't we see..." Joey interrupted him saying "No movies where I have to learn anything or think. I get enough of that from reading". Ross looked at Joey, chuckled and said "Reading? This is me, Joe... what do you read, anyway". Joey said "Comic books, porn, cereal boxes. But like I'm saying, that's enough reading for one day". Ross laughed a little and Joey was glad to see him laugh, even if it was at his expense. Secretly, he knew he was the butt of their jokes, and in reality he knew more than he was letting on. He just always gave people what they expected, and if people expected him to be this naive, dumb goof, that's exactly what he gave them. It was a performance... a show. He was an actor, and a damned good one, at that.

As they left the bar, Ross turned to Joey and said "Thanks, man". Joey patted him on the back and said "Anytime". They stopped on the sidewalk, talking and Joey said that deep inside, Rachel didn't mean what she said, and was willing to bet a million dollars, that right that very second, Rachel felt bad, wanting to take it back. A light snow had started to fall and Joey told Ross to wait and he would park his car in a nearby garage and they'd come back for it in the morning. "Yeah, if it hasn't been stripped for parts, by then", Ross commented, as the area they were in, was not really known for it's safety. Ross walked toward Joey's car, when a figure in a dark hooded sweatshirt snuck up behind him, pressing a pistol against his back.

"Make one move, and I'll blow your head away", he hissed. He demanded that Ross hand over his wallet and the keys to the car, which he did. The gunman noticed Ross' wedding ring and demanded him to hand it over. It was the ring from his wedding to Carol, and even after all these years, never had the heart to part with it. "C'mon, buddy", Ross pleaded, "You already have the car, my money and credit card. Let me keep my wedding ring"

He ordered Ross to sit down, close his eyes and count to 100. As he did he felt the thief yank the ring off his finger and Ross finally had enough and tackled him to the ground, as the thief grabbed the gun and fired. Blinding pain ran up and down Ross' body as he fell to the ground, the thief jumped into the car as another shot was heard in the opposite direction, and hit the car as it was quickly speeding down the street. Ross' vision was becoming blurry and heard a familiar voice say "Don't move, you'll be ok". He couldn't tell who the voice was, but it was somebody he knew. The voice had a calming and re-assuring effect, as Ross strained to fight the darkness that was enveloping around him.

He heard the voice call into either a walkie-talkie, or CB Radio... Ross couldn't tell and the voice said "We have a man down on 14th and Bleaker. Requesting Ambulance, ASAP". Ross tried to get up, as the mystery man just lightly put his arm on Ross' shoulder and said "Ross, don't move, OK, you'll be just fine and help is on the way. The guy who shot at you got away, I'm afraid. But we'll nail the son of a bitch". Ross tried to speak, but could not get the words to come out and thought 'What do you mean shot AT me? He DID shoot me'.

"J...Joey", Ross painfully croaked. "Joey", he asked, "Where is Joey". It was painful to speak, but Ross tried, "We...nt to ga...rage". The pain was becoming intense as he felt hands pressing on his side and it became unbearable, like lightning was coursing thru his entire body. "Ross", he said, "I don't want to alarm you, but you've lost quite a bit of blood". Ross groaned and thru gritted teeth said "Rachel". And to his utter amazement, he said "Rachel? You mean Rachel Green". How did he know Rachel?

All of the sudden Ross could hear footsteps quickly running towards them and recognized Joey's voice, and it sounded so frightened and said "Gary, what the hell happened". Gary said somebody tried to rob Ross, and Ross struggled with them, and then Gary turned his attention to Ross, and in a serious tone said "And that was the worst thing you could have done". Joey was now angry and said "So help me God, I am going to find him and beat the holy crap out of them". Gary tried to calm Joey down and said "Joey, that's our job. Right now your job is to be here for your friend"

Joey replied "Ok, I'll give you 3 days to find him. If you don't, I will". Gary begged Joey not to do anything that would make him a suspect. In the distance, the wail of a siren could be heard and Joey said "They're on their way, buddy and you're going to be just fine". Finally darkness overtook Ross and the last thing he heard was Joey say "Stay with me, Ross"


	3. Hospitals

**Hospital**

Ross has just been admitted for emergency surgery, as Joey signed the consent forms. Gary arrived to ask some routine questions, and assured Joey that they would get the person who was responsible. After he left, Joey called Monica, telling her to get to the hospital, but not much else. He figured this would be the kind of thing to talk about face-to-face. He killed time, reading Shakespeare's Macbeth, which was his favorite novel, but his mind wasn't on reading and just thumbed thru the book.

About an hour had passed when Monica, Phoebe, Chandler, and Rachel all rushed to Joey. Chandler saw the book and said "You? Shakespeare?". Joey said, "Oh that? There's a wobbly leg on the foosball table, and I needed something to prop it up". Chandler nodded and seemed to buy that explanation. "Joey, what's going on", Monica said as Joey suggested everybody sit down, which they did, eyeing Joey intently. "Ross is in surgery", he said as everybody fired off a barrage of questions at once, wanting to know what happened and why.

"I went to this bar over on Bleaker", Joey continued, "And I saw Ross over at the bar, and it looked like he had one... well, several too many. Anyway, as we left, I told him to give me the keys to his car, which of course he did. I went to park his car at a garage over on 14th street, and we were going to come back for it in the morning". Joey sighed and sat down and continued, "Anyway, when I got back, Ross had been shot. Apparently the thief wanted his wallet and the keys to my car, but when he demanded that Ross hand over his wedding ring, Ross decided to fight back"

"Dammit Ross", Rachel sighed as everything start to sink in. "I didn't mean what I told him", she said as she broke down in tears. Monica went over to her and said "I know you didn't, and Ross knows too" After a long and lengthy pause, Joey asked if anybody should call Emily. Rachel just shook her head and quietly said "Yeah". Phoebe said she would go and call and left to find a payphone. "You're handing everything great, sweetie",

"How are you doing? You've been awfully quiet", Chandler asked and Joey shrugged and said "I'm ok. But I can't say the same for the guy who did this. If I ever find out who..." Rachel sees where Joey is going and walks over to him, sits down next to him and said "No, Joey". Joey looked at Rachel and said "You didn't see Ross lying there. You didn't see him shot". Joey got up and said "What the hell is taking the doctor so long".

"Sweetie", Rachel said, "It's only been an hour-and-a-half". Joey just sighed as Rachel grabbed his hand, dragging him off his seat. "Where are we going", he asked as he and Rachel were walking down a hall. "We're just going for a walk", she replied. Chandler moved down, so he could sit next to Monica as he put his arm around her and said "How about you". Monica said she didn't know what to think, at this point. About 10 minutes later and Phoebe returned and sat down, as Monica asked if Emily was coming.

Phoebe sighed and said "No...because she knows Rachel is here". Monica jumped up and said "WHAT? She won't come to see her own HUSBAND who is having an operation". Joey and Rachel were walking back when Rachel heard that, turned to Joey and said "I'm gonna take off, now". Joey firmly grabbed her hand and said "No, Rach. And besides so what if you're here? You and Ross go way back... more so than he and Emily". He looked at her and said "His own wife isn't coming. How about his friend? Will she be there".

Rachel smiled and said "I'll stay, as long as you don't do anything stupid and go after them". Joey nodded and said "Yeah, ok". As they walk back to the lobby, the doctor approaches and said they have removed the bullet, which was lodged in his lung. Monica asked how he was doing and the doctor replied that he'll be fine, but will have a hard time moving around, for quite some time. Rachel asked if they could see him, and the doctor said that visiting hours were over, but they could see him in the morning.

"Could I please stay", Rachel asked and the doctor said "Well it is against regulations, but I don't see any harm". Rachel said goodnight to everybody saying she will see them in the morning. Rachel followed the doctor to Ross' room and left them alone. Ross was asleep, connected to an IV, as his right side was bandaged. She gently held his hand and said "Ross, I am so sorry. I am so sorry about everything. I am sorry that I ruined your wedding and your marriage. I am very sorry"

Ross' eyes flickered open and hoarsely he "Rach". Rachel smiled as she gently brushed his cheek and said "Shhh, It's going to be ok". She pulled up a char next to Ross and said "Go back to sleep, sweetie". Ross said, "Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I feel the gun as it was being pressed against me" As a tear rolled down his face he said "I was scared Rach. For the first time, I actually feared for my life". Rachel tried to remain strong and said "I'm here and I'm not going to let anything happen to you"

Rachel got up and and Ross said, "Please don't go". Rachel kissed him on and said "I'm not, I'm just going to use the restroom". Ross settled back down and closed his eye and when he opened them, he saw somebody else in the room. Somebody wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt and he turned around, facing Ross, put a gun to his head and with a snarl said "Say goodnight, pretty boy". He clicked the trigger and a "bang" was heard as he woke up, in a cold sweat.

Rachel was sleeping on the chair next to him woke up and said "Are you ok". Ross couldn't speak as Rachel gently and soothingly held his hand, stroking his arm and said "It was just a dream, honey. That's all it was. Just a nasty, mean dream". Ross panicked and said "He has my wallet. He has my address. He knows where I live". Rachel said that that he didn't care about that, and just wanted the money and the wallet was probably in a trash can.

"Did you guys call Emily", Ross asked and Rachel averted from him and said "Uh, yeah we did sweetie". Ross paused and said "She's not coming, is she". Rachel could only apologize, and said "No, honey". Ross groaned, in pain as Rachel handed him a remote control, saying if he pressed the button, the IV would dispense some drugs. He pushed the button and watched as a few drops of liquid were transmitted from the IV bag, thru the tubes, and into the needle that was in his arm

"Are you ok", she asked and Ross just lightly nodded as she sat back down watching him and said "Try and get some sleep and I promise that I am not leaving from this spot. If anybody is out to get you, they have to go thru me, first". Finally Ross was able to drift off to sleep and Rachel stayed with him the rest of the night, the only sound was the gentle ticking of a clock on the wall. She had always loved Ross, even when they first met, but her pride would not have allowed her to admit it. Now with everything in perspective, it made her love him even more.


	4. The Message

Thanks to everybody who provided feedback on this fic. Your comments and suggestions are very much appreciated

**The Message**

The orderly was wheeling Ross down a maze of corridors, to Phoebe's taxi, which was waiting out by the curb. It had been a week since everything happened and he was finally going home. Rachel, who had not left his side during any of this remained by his side. The doctor said that the bandage would need to be changed daily and for the first week, he was not to get out of bed. Monica and Phoebe gently helped Ross from the wheelchair to the car, as Phoebe slowly made her way from the parking lot, to the streets. Ross, still groggy from medication slept the whole way home.

They made their way back to Ross' apartment, and helped him as he painfully climbed the stairs, needing to stop every few feet or so. "I can't do this", he said as Rachel said "Yes you can, sweetie. Just take your time ok? I promise that we're in no hurry". They finally arrive at the apartment, and they help Ross into his recliner. Gary arrived a short time later, to ask some questions to Ross about the attacker and too see if he remembered or could tell him anything, but Ross said he didn't think to study the features of the attacker.

"That's ok", Gary said as he handed him a business card, asking to call anytime day or night, if he should remember even the slightest detail. Gary and the rest of the gang made some small talk, before he left back for his office. Gary, was doing quite well and was now a Detective of the New York Police. Monica said that she was going to run to the store, as Chandler went with her, and Phoebe went home for the evening, leaving just Ross and Rachel.

"Rach, would you stay", Ross asked as Rachel smiled and said "As long as you want me too". Rachel suggested that Ross needed to get to sleep and helped him in the bedroom and when she closed the door, she walked back to the living room and saw there was a message and it was Emily and she said "Ross, give me a call as soon as you can. We need to talk". The tone in her voice was so grave and serious, and knew it couldn't be good news and decided to just let Ross rest and not tell him about the message, as that would just add more stress to his already stressful life.

Meanwhile, Joey was not doing much better and still blamed himself for not being there to protect and defend his best friend, and he stormed out of his apartment and ran into Monica and Chandler as they were heading back to Ross' apartment with some groceries. "Whoa, why the rush", she asked Joey as she sat the bag down. Joey just said he had something to take care of and he left the building never looking more serious and determined.

Monica and Chandler arrive back at the apartment, putting cans of soup in the pantry as Rachel played the message that Emily left. "Thank God you were here. We have to erase that", Monica said. Rachel gave her a strange look and said "Why". Monica explained that Ross needed to stay as far away from Emily as possible, and that she was just trying to string him along, making demands of him. "Ross deserves so much better, and what about you guys? Are you just OK with him never seeing you again".

Rachel wiped a tear from her eye and said "No, I'm not. But Ross is my friend and Emily is his wife, and underneath it all, I do see Ross' point of view" Monica replied "Today it's Ross can't see you. But what about tomorrow, when Emily decides that's no longer good enough, and wants him to sacrifice something else... what is SHE giving up? This whole thing seems rather one-sided to me". Rachel just shook her head and said "I do love Ross, and I love him enough to let him be happy... whatever that may be".

Rachel asked if they had seen Joey, and Monica said they saw him as they were on their way back to the apartment, saying something about needing to "take care of something", and that he looked upset and angry about something. "Oh God", Rachel sighed as she darted out of the apartment, asking Monica to stay with Ross. She left the apartment, trying and hoping that she could find Joey, before he did anything stupid or dangerous.


	5. Big Dog

Thanks for all the great reviews and sorry it took me so long to update (been having writers block... again)

**Big Dog**

Rachel went to Joey's apartment, hoping he would be there and for a few moments, she banged on the door but there was no answer. Meanwhile, Joey was over on the other side of town and entered the bar that he and Ross were at, the night he was shot and went to the bartender and said "Hey, John do you know anything about a shooting that happened last week". He shook his head and Joey asked if he knew anybody who may have been wearing a dark hooded sweatshirt, and John said "Joey, it was cold that night. A lot of people had sweatshirts on". John asked what Joey was going to do, if he found him, and Joey turned around as he was leaving, and with a serious look said "Kick his ass"

As Joey was leaving, he went back to where Ross was shot, and somebody came forward and said "You're friend is the one who was shot, right". Joey looked up and said "Yeah, what do you know about it". He sighed and said "Enough to know that you should leave well enough alone. The person who did that was bad... real bad". Joey pushed him against a wall, and said "If you don't tell me, something real bad is going to happen to you".

"Ok, ok... get off me, dude", he said. Joey released his grip as he whispered "You didn't hear this from me, but I saw the whole thing. This dude is big-time, bad news. Drug dealing, robbery, rape... you name it, he's done it. He comes this way every now and then. The only thing I'm going to say, is his name... Brian. People know him better as "Big Dog". Joey nodded as the informant walked across the street got inside a car, and drove off. "Big Dog, huh". Joey thought to himself

Meanwhile back at the apartment, Ross was sleeping as Rachel brought in a bowl of soup, setting it on a stand. "Sweetie", she said as she gently stroked his face as Ross woke up. "He... he has a tattoo", Ross said. Rachel sat down next to him and said "Honey, who has a tattoo". Ross said that he remembered the person who shot him, had a tattoo of a snake, on his wrist. "Ok, sweetie. It's ok", Rachel said. Ross said that he should tell Gary and Rachel said "Honey, it was just another dream, ok". She gently removed his bandage and winced slightly when she saw how bad the wound was, and tenderly placed a new bandage on it.

She tried to get Ross to eat, and he did eat some, but not as much as Rachel would have liked him to eat, saying that he needed to keep his strength up. "I need to tell Gary. He told me to let him know if I remembered even the slightest detail". Rachel nodded and called Gary, telling him what Ross had told her and he thanked her for the tip, before hanging up. Meanwhile, Joey was walking back to his car when he overheard somebody say to somebody else "Ok, Big Dog".

Joey turned to where he heard the voices, and followed the voices, down an alley as he saw a person, smoking a cigarette and Joey called out "Are you Big Dog". He turned around, looked to be about 6 feet tall, and looked to be very strong and menacing and said "What if I am? Who wants to know". Joey said "A week ago, somebody named Big Dog shot my best friend, and I am going to kick his ass". He started to laugh and all of the sudden the wail of a police siren could be heard and Big Dog took off running. Joey chased him, as far as he could, but eventually lost him, in a maze of alley-ways.

As he went back to his car, he ran into Gary. "Hey, Joey what are you doing all the way out here". Joey told Gary about Big Dog and Gary escorted him to where they could talk in private and said "Joey, I want you to forget everything you have heard. Big Dog is under investigation for a string of murders and robberies and we have reason to think he may be working for the Mafia. Joey, you could be in danger, just by knowing who he is".

"What the hell am I supposed to do", Joey shot back in anger. Gary remained calm and said "Let the police do their job. This is what we're trained to do". Joey nodded as Gary walked him back to his car, making sure they were not being followed, as Joey got in his car and drove away. He went to check on Ross and lightly knocked on the door as Rachel answered, stepped into the hallway and asked where Joey ran off to,

"I went to find out who did this to Ross:, he said. Rachel shook her head and said "Joey, I know you want to see this scumbag be put away, but please Joey... it's not worth it. You could only wind up getting hurt as well... or even worse". Joey nodded and said he would let the police handle it, as they both went inside the apartment


	6. The One Where Ross Calls Emily

**The One Where Ross Calls Emily**

It was late in the evening, and Joey was leaving the apartment, after Rachel made him promise, for what seemed like the billionth time, that he would not try and go after Big Dog. Finally Joey agreed and promised to let the police handle it. After Joey had left, Rachel turned off all the lights, and quietly entered the bedroom, to check on Ross. He was sleeping soundly, snoring lightly, as Rachel opened the window to let in some night breeze, as the apartment was getting warm and stuffy. She noticed a car, parked across the street, with the headlights off, and a figure watching and looking up at the window

The very second the figure saw Rachel, they quickly started the car and peeled away, leaving a trail of smoke and exhaust. Ross was woken by the noise and asked "Rach, what's going on, out there". Rachel replied it was just some kids racing their cars up and down the streets. She went to the living room, calling the police, and was told they would send somebody to investigate. Rachel went back to the bedroom as Ross was still awake, asked "Why did you need to call the police for", with worry and concern in his voice.

"Those kids are going to kill themselves, driving like that", she replied as lied down a make-shit bed, next to Ross.. He looked at her skeptically and said "There was nobody racing, was there. It was him, wasn't it". She reached out, held his hand and said "Honey, we don't know that". Ross nodded and said "I do know that". Rachel squeezed his hand, saying that Ross was letting his imagination get the best of him. Rachel tried to coax him back to sleep, and in a few minutes later, he was fast asleep. Rachel quietly went to the window, and saw nothing out of the ordinary. She stayed there for a few more minutes, enjoying the cool night breeze, as the faint wail of a siren could be heard in the distance. She stayed at the window for a few more minutes, before gently closing the window and going to bed.

_Time Lapse_

The sun was already up. not a cloud in the sky, and appeared like it was going to be a great day. Rachel was already up, making chocolate-chip pancakes, which were Ross' favorite type, as he opened the door and slowly walked into the living room, as Rachel went over to him, helping him to the recliner. "What are you doing out of bed", Rachel asked, as she poured Ross some juice, saying the doctor told him to stay in bed for at least a week, to allow time to recover.

"I know, but I am just so bored, lying in bed with nothing to do", he complained as he flipped the TV on. Rachel nodded and said "Ok, but not for long. The doctor said you were not supposed to get out of bed for a week. Ok"? Ross nodded as Rachel brought some pancakes over, and sat down by him, and cleared her throat, as she usually did when she had something of importance to say. "Honey, the other day, Emily called".

Ross looked up and asked what she said, and Rachel got up and played the message, and Emily asked Ross to call her. Ross sighed and said "I guess I should give her a call". Rachel looked at Ross, and said "I am so sorry for all the problems that I caused you guys". Ross chuckled and said "It's not your fault, Rachel. You'd think I could at least say the right name, at the alter. This has nothing to do with you, ok"? Rachel only sighed, as she handed Ross the phone, and went back to the other room to allow Ross to talk with Emily in private.

Ross dialed the number and it rang a few times, before somebody answered. "Hello", Emily answered. "Hey, honey it's me", Ross said. Emily asked if Ross was ok, and he said he would be fine. "What about Rachel", she asked and Ross replied Rachel was in the other room. "Ross, I know you have been thru a lot, but I don't trust her... and I'm sorry, but I don't trust you, with her".

"Come on, Emily. There is nothing between Rachel and me, and you have to believe me". Emily sighed and said "But you said her name at...". Ross was getting angry and said "I said I'm sorry a million times, and I really am. Are you going to hold this over my head, until they day I die. Because if I recall, you wanted to postphone the wedding, at the very last second, so don't act like all of this is MY fault".

"I'm not saying this is anybody's fault, Ross. But with the history of you and Rachel, I am not comfortable her. And that's why in a few days, I am taking an extended leave of absence and coming to stay with you in New York" Ross said "Really... you're moving to New York, like we planned. That's so great, Emily and you'll see there is nothing between me and Rachel. We're just friends, and that's all". Emily sighed and said "I wish I could believe that", and Ross said that she could and should believe that.

"When you come to New York, you'll see there is nobody else in my life, except for you". Emily interrupted and said "I'm only coming to New York to take care of you and get you back on your feet. Once you're feeling better, you're coming with me to London, and my father already has a job waiting for you, at one of his stores. Then I can finally begin to fully trust you, again".


	7. Positive Identification

**Positive Identification **

It was about a week later, and Rachel decided it would do some good if Ross got out of the apartment for a while, and walked with him to Central Perk, gently helping him onto the sofa as she went to the counter to grab some muffins. Everybody else was already at their usual places, as Gunther arrives with a fresh pot of coffee. Everybody asked how Ross was feeling and he said that despite being sore, and hard to walk and move around, he felt better

Ross looked up at Joey and said "Hey man, Rachel told me you tried to go after the guy who shot me". Monica shot Joey a look and said "Are you stupid or something? Do you want to get shot, as well"? Joey looked at Ross and then turned to Monica and said "You didn't see it. You didn't see Ross just lying on the ground. You didn't see him in pain. You didn't see any of that" Monica sighed and said "No, I know I didn't. But if he did that to Ross, what makes you think he wouldn't do that to you".

Rachel returned with some muffins and handed Ross a strawberry muffin, as she sat down next to him, saying Joey promised to let the police handle it. Right at that very second, Gary entered the coffee house, going over to Ross and said "You weren't home, so I figured you would be here". He pauses to say hello to everybody, and then turns back to Ross and with a smile on his face said "I think we nailed him". Joey was estatic and said "Did you hear that, buddy? They got him"!

Gary smiled at Joey and said "Well... we think we have him. We caught him over in Midtown and he fits the description some witnesses gave us, and we just need Ross to come to the station with us so he can identify him. Ross looked at Gary and said "You mean go and look at him"? Gary chuckled and said "Well, that's the way it usually works". Ross shook his head saying he couldn't face him again and Gary said "Ross, you're perfectly safe and you have my personal guarantee that nothing will happen.

"I'm sorry Gary... I've spent the last two weeks of hell, just trying to forget", Ross replied as Gary shook his head saying that if Ross could not identify him, they had no other choice but to release him, saying that will only give him the chance to do it again. "Ross", Gary continued, "He's in a police station with 20 well-armed officers. He'd be stupid to try anything and if he did, we'd be all over him in a matter of seconds".

"Ross, I know you're scared, but deep inside you know this has to be done. What if he does it again? Do you want to live with the fact that you let it happen", Rachel asked. Ross sighed nodded and said "Ok". Gary smiled as he lightly patted Ross on the back and said "You're doing the right thing, and you're doing society a great favor". Gary guided Ross over to his car, as they both got in, heading for the downtown police precinct.

"What will happen to him", Ross asked as Gary parked the car, and Gary replied that would be up to a Judge and Jury, but with his rap sheet, Gary was confident that he would be put away for a very long while. Ross followed Gary into the police building, stopping briefly by the Sergeant's desk, to advise Ross was going to identify the suspect, and the Sergeant told Ross to follow him. Ross followed Gary and the Sergeant to a room, and told Ross to sit down.

"Mr. Gellar", the Sergeant said, "It is very important that you be no less than 100 certain when providing us with a positive ID. If you have even the slightest down, please let us know. Gary pointed to the three armed officers in the room and said "These gentlemen are going to make sure our friend behaves himself". Ross nodded nervously and Gary spoke into an intercom and said "Ok... send him in". A few seconds later, a door opens and security and escort a man in shackles into the room.

"Take a hard look, Ross. Really try to focus and take as long as you need", Gary said Ross studied the features, as he look up and down, as Big Dog glared at Ross with menacing, threatening eyes. "I think that's him", Ross said. The Sergeant said "Mr. Geller this is a very serious matter. You can't 'think' you know. You have to know for sure" Suddenly Ross remembered something and said "The tattoo, he has a tattoo". Gary smiled and said "Oh, that's right. Rachel called and told me that you remembered that. He has a tattoo of a snake or something to that effect".

Gary turned his attention to the suspect and said "Ok buddy, let's see those wrists" He slowly showed his wrists, and on his right wrist, was a tattoo of a rattlesnake. "Well lookie what we have here", Gary said. The Sergeant nodded and said "Looks like we have enough evidence to convict". He ordered the officer to escort him to a jail cell, and Big Dog turned to Ross and said "I'll fix you, punk. This was the worst mistake you've ever made".

"Shut up, nobody asked you", Gary barked. Gary then turned to Ross and said "Don't worry about him. Thanks to you, and your testimony, he'll be put away for a long, long, long time". Ross looked at Gary and said "What testimony"? Gary chuckled and said 'The testimony that you'll give at the trial". Gary's expression changes to serious and said "I'm sorry Ross... you didn't think it ended here, did you"? Ross shrugged and said "Well, I was kinda hoping because I'm moving to England to be with Emily.

"Don't worry about it, Ross. The hard part is over.. this is always the hard part". He hands Ross some papers to sign, then offers to drive him back to Central Perk. He enters to find it empty, except for Rachel, who is sitting on the sofa, waiting for his return. "Ross, did you do it", Rachel asked and Ross nodded saying he would have to testify in court, but said that he was able to identify him. "Ross", Rachel said hugging and kissing him, "I am so incredibly proud of you".

As Rachel went to the counter to get some coffee, Ross heard a voice behind him "Ross"?, and he turned around to see Emily stand at the entrance to Central Perk. "Oh My God, you're here" Ross said as he walked over to his wife, hugging her, as Rachel was watching, with tears in her eyes, at the counter


	8. Emily

**Emily**

Emily looked up and saw Rachel standing at the counter, and asked what they were doing here and Ross said they were just talking. 'I thought I was perfectly clear', Emily snapped. Ross said there was nothing going on between them, and Rachel was just helping him out, from his injuries. Emily said' Well I'm here now, so you don't need her anymore'. She paused and added 'I'll give you 30 minutes to say your goodbyes and meet you back at your apartment' and then she left Central Perk.

Ross went over to the counter, and said 'Rachel I never meant for any of this to happen'. Rachel sniffed back the tears and quietly said 'I know you didn't, sweetie'. After a few seconds she said 'If only we told each other how we felt sooner. I mean we each could have, but neither of us did'. Ross nodded and said 'Yeah, but we can't spend our lives trying to live in the past. We just have to make the most of the present, and I have to make this marriage work'. Rachel grabbed some tissues, wiping her eyes and said 'Yeah, I know you do'. She pauses to collect herself, hugs Ross tightly and said 'I guess this is it then'. Ross sighed with tears streaming down his own face and replied 'Yeah, I guess it is'. Rachel sighs and walks out of the coffee shop, willing herself not to look back as Ross leaves a few seconds later and goes back to his apartment

He opens the door to the apartment to find Emily waiting for him and asked if they said goodbye and he nodded. 'Good', Emily replied as she told Ross to sit down and said 'I've been thinking, and the sooner we get back to England the better everything will be. We already have a job for you as assistant manager at the store waiting for you. Of course you can have a few weeks to get settled in, and give yourself time to adjust'

'Look I've already agreed not to see Rachel anymore. Isn't that enough? Do you want me to cut my sister and the rest of my friends out of my life, as well', Ross asked. 'No of course not', Emily responded, 'I just thought we could finally put everything behind us, and focus on each other. That's what married people do, Ross... they put their spouse and partner first. Not their ex-girlfriends or anybody else for that matter'. She paused and said 'I know it's asking a lot, and I know it will be a big adjustment, but you said you would do anything to fix our marriage. Did you mean that or were you just talking'.

'No, of course I meant it. I want to prove to you that you are the only person in my life. And if moving to England and saying goodbye to my friends and family is what it takes for you to finally begin to trust me, that's what I'll do', Ross said. Emily nodded and said 'And I know this is a very hard decision for you, but you'll see that it's the right one'. Emily said they would be flying to London once Ross fully healed, and said that should take about another month.


	9. London Calling

**London Calling**

About a month later, and Ross was pretty much healed from his injuries, and was able to move around and function normally. 'What time does our flight to London leave', Ross asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'9 O'clock in the morning', she replied, as she finished packing the last of Ross' things in boxes, placing their passports and boarding passes on the counter. He had already given the key to his apartment to his sister, who was going Fed-Ex some of the boxes that were not going, right away and then turn in the key to Mr. Treeger.

'Are you sure there is no other way. I mean first you wanted me to say goodbye to Rachel, and I have. Then you wanted us to get an apartment on the other side of town, away from our friends, and I said OK... now you want us to leave the country'

'I know it will be hard, but I just feel we need a fresh start. A fresh life', Emily replied she packed Ross' stuff. Ross just stood there, torn. Torn between his friends and his wife, but he knew he had to make this marriage work. He just had too, and if this is what it took, then this is what needed to be done. He finished packing, and sat down, as Emily retrieved a photo album, flipped through a few pages and closed it, announcing she was going to give it to Monica and would be back in a few moments.

'I said OK to cutting Rachel out of my life. Then when that wasn't enough, I said OK to cutting my friends out of my life. Then when THAT wasn't enough, I said OK to moving to London. Now you want to take away my photo album? The one reminder I have? What do I have to give up next'?

'I just feel that it will be easier this way, and besides we're going to have our own photo album. Lots of them', she replied as she left.

She returned about 30 minutes later, as Ross was sitting on the sofa, just staring out into space, lost in his thoughts. She joined him, and said 'I'm not doing this to be mean or cause you any more hardship... just understand... this is not easy for me to say, but I am jealous of anything or anybody that may come between us. I want you all to myself, and nobody else'

'I know', Ross finally responded after a few moments of tense silence and added 'And I really didn't help, any'. She smiled as she kissed him and said it was getting late and they should get ready for bed

No sooner than Ross closed his eyes and dozed off, the alarm clock was ringing and Emily nudged him awake, saying they needed to get to the airport. Ross yawned and shook off the cobwebs, as he splashed cold water on his face, reaching for his razor.

As Emily slipped off into the shower, Ross got dressed in the bedroom and reached for his phone and began to dial a number. But halfway through, he thought for a few seconds, and just sat the phone back down. 'This is already hard enough, and we've already said goodbye... no need to drag it on', he thought to himself. 'Besides this really is for the best', he kept telling himself... now if he could only get himself to believe it.

About 30 more minutes had passed and Emily stepped into the living room, handing Ross several suitcases and she gathered her things and walked out the door. Ross reached for the door, pausing to take a look around what used to be his apartment, before closing the door and walking out


End file.
